respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinese New Year
ChinaOne.jpg ChinaThree.jpg New year event 1.jpg ChinaTwo.jpg New year event 2.jpg New year event 3.jpg The Chinese New Year is an event that started with the Chinese New Year Update on February 19th. The event consists of 12 tiers, with the last two being an exclusive event armor called the White Hero Armor and the new exclusive event weapon, the Dragon's Breath Cannon. This event is currently finished'.' Good Fortune Points These need to be collected in order to progress through the event and unlock tier prizes. They can only be acquired by hitting or killing any "Nian" beast. * Considering you acquire the White Hero Armor only at tier 11, the total amount of you have to collect to finish the event would be * Estimated time to complete all tiers without using any Hero armors and making 5k a match, or 75,000 an hour, = 47.8 hours. * Estimated time to complete all tiers using either the Black or Red Hero armor = 4.7 hours, which is 10x faster then without them, assuming you make 5k a match, which is 50,000 with the any of the 2 armors mentioned earlier equipped. * Realistic time for non-paying/hacking players: 5k per match, 12 matches per hour (including time between matches), 3585000 - 4/5 (870,000) points required at normal GF point collection rates (as you will have 5x points for the last tier) = 60,000 per hour until 2715000 points reached = 45.25 hours, plus app loading times, rage quitting games filled with AE gear, changing equipment, connection lost/migrating host etc. Explosive Weapon Effectiveness Explosive weapons deal 40% more damage to the 3 different Nian enemies. This section will show statistical information showing the amount of Fortune Points you get with each weapon. *Thumper: 272 . *Missile Launcher: 176 . *Bazooka: 176 . *Howitzer: 176 . *Scoped Rocket Launcher: 176 . *Grenade Launcher: 90 *Death From Below: 90 *Dual Grenade Pistols: 90 Note: MOST of the time, the Great Nian was attacked. But attacking other Nian beasts may give other results. Grenade Effectiveness The different explosive Gadgets deal 60% more damage to the 3 different Nian enemies. This section will show statistical information showing the amount of Fortune Points you get with each grenade type. (Its the same with the explosive weapons. It may need a table to show the information in a neat way.) Non-explosive weapon effectiveness *Dual Stake Launcher: 20 *Revolver: 28 *Fire Fist: 70 * Rookie Machine Gun: 5 Trivia * Nian (年) means year. The Nian (年) creature is a dragon-like beast that haunts Chinese New Year in hopes of bringing misfortune and despair. However, its merciless intimidation becomes cowardice at the sight of red and the sound of firecrackers. This is why most Chinese New Year attire is red. * Ghostbusters traps from the Ghostbusters 30th help by sucking up the Nian beasts and giving you good fortune points. Gallery Facebook Photos Nian Beasts.png Fortune Weapons.png Dragon Breath Cannon.png ChineseEvent.png ChineseEventExtend.png Category:Events Category:2015 Events